


Curtains

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acting, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dirty Jokes, Dorks in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Panicking, Pep Talk, Performing Arts, Public proposal, Social Anxiety, Taking a Risk, bottom!Virgil, grounding exercises, rehearsal, supportive boyfriend, top!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Curtains

Passion required being filled to the brim with an unstoppable will that would not fade despite being stuck in a routine-filled rut, yet even the best had days where it was easier said than done to perform tirelessly without waning away with barely any ability left to perform. Roman was used to being in the lead role, yet having to redo his audition caused the casting to be skewed toward another more confident actor while he played an adored side character.

“I am not some bread roll to hold you over while you wait for your dinner, I am the main course!” 

“Babe, calm down… It’s just Beauty and the Beast,” Virgil commented casually as his partner vented about being Lumiere, “At least you got cast.”

“I’ll hardly be in the spotlight!”

“You’re always the center of my attention, isn’t that good enough?”

“Of course it is, my sweet-and-sour puss.” 

“You certainly never run out of your clever nicknames… Want me to help you rehearse?”

“I’d be honored!”

“Would you say that I’d… Be your guest?”

Snorting out a huff of laughter at the attempted humor that was usually a trait of a mutual friend the slightly older man managed to produce a second script from seemingly out of nowhere as if planning for this exact situation ahead of time. Dog-eared copy handed over without hesitation the two were easily transported into a world of make believe that transcended their more than average adoration for each other; neither of them had been coerced into not being a couple especially from those who were unaccepting, for even though it was different they had been drawn together from the start, Virgil swept off his feet in a grand gesture that surpassed a usual fight-or-flight response and had received a mixed reaction of embarrassment and awe. 

“Mon Cheri,” the actor breathed in a hushed voice, hazel hued eyes sparkling like polished topazes as a wide, smooth palm cupped his pale cheek, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get over how handsome you are…”

“I’ve been burned by you before, love.”

“I’ll be more careful this time. What do you say?”

“If we keep getting sidetracked like this you’ll never be ready in time for the show.”

“There aren’t many lines to that part between my character and FiFi, so can you blame me for wanting to add some authentic charm to woo you?”

“When you put it like that I guess I’m unable to.”

“Score!”

“Careful there, Ro....” he warned in a lust filled manner as an eye roll of fake annoyance not-so-subtly scanned his boyfriend up and down to notice noticeable signs of seduction working without fail, “Don’t want you getting cocky.”

“Too late…”

Smirking softly at the response the younger one pressed closer to his partner once slightly yellowed, stapled pages were thrown haphazardly onto a previously empty chair in the corner of a fancifully decorated room before slender arms wrapped around the other’s neck to anchor him in place as salivated slits smacked together noisily. Not missing a beat, Roman moved them toward the king-sized mattress until the two fell into a tangled heap atop a creamy comforter when hands started to roam around familiar territory covered by far too many layers of clothing for either’s liking, their shirtless torsos touching on every exhale taken after their lips disconnected.

“Don’t you ever get tired of being a bottom?”

“Not when I get to look at you the whole time.”

Hours blended into a blur brightened only by beams of sunlight slicing through rose red curtains surrounding the perimeter of the bed, Virgil’s attempt at falling back asleep interrupted by the frantic footfalls reverberating against beech wood floorboards. Grumbling grumpily he perched on an elbow and peered over silently as his boyfriend nearly tore their shared bedroom apart looking through different drawers with a look of dismay weighing down a frown, “Babe, relax…”

“That’s easy for you to say! I have to go on stage soon and I can’t find-”

“Ro, I pre-packed all of your props after dinner. It’s all going to be alright, don’t you believe me?”

“Of course I do, darling,” the older one relented with a sigh of defeat before he leaned over to capture his lover’s lips in a long, sensual smooch, “What would I do without you?” 

“Lose your sanity for one.”

“True… Though that may happen either way considering you decided to mark me on the morning of my performance.”

“I’m quite proud of my handiwork if I do say so myself.”

“While I commend you for it this simply will not do… What will the makeup department think?”

“That you had quite a wild night.” 

“That I showed up to work unprofessionally!”

“Don’t be dramatic… Oh wait, I forgot who I’m talking to.”

“Jerk.”

“Love you too, my prince.” 

Despite their demeanor that painted the relationship in a different light the two were always displaying back-and-forth banter that ended with them making sure that no offense was taken, a longer kiss shared that caused their tongues to twine as muffled moans were let out. Reluctantly ending the embrace in order to prevent a reenactment of the previous night, Roman removed himself despite the whine of protest piercing his ears paired with a pitiful pout, chuckling lightly at the display hardly ever shown by the one who claimed to be calm and collected ever since their courtship started, “Don’t fret for long, we’ll be together again before you know it!”

Parting was always such sweet sorrow no matter how many times it happened; call it codependency, but the two were nearly inseparable when they were not forced apart by prior commitments and it only made sense that they should spend the rest of time together. Perhaps that was what made the younger one more worried than usual with a sense of foreboding at messing up in public even though all eyes would be on the actor no matter how these unforeseen events occurred.

Chest bursting with pride long after the two had spent countless hours apart while Roman finished a final rehearsal before putting on a show in front of countless audience members, the highly introverted one did his best to avoid any anxiety producing tasks in order to ensure that there would be enough energy to go through with the plan. Hands slightly sore from clapping to be heard above everyone else after every scene that continuously captivated him, Virgil found himself standing at the end when the cast had taken their bows, pale palms cupping around both equally shaded cheeks as his voice echoed in a semi-shout, “That’s my boyfriend!”

Smirking softly at the look of shock illuminating Roman’s face behind the mixture of foundation and spotlight, the anxious man went along with that increasing wave that crested to the highest peak as he took two steps at a time to reach the level where the other half of his heart stood watching with curiosity as to what was going on. 

“Verge, what…?”

“You may not have been the star of the show, but you always have been in my life. I love you, Ro, and I was wondering if you’d stay with me until the end?”

Aware of the awkward silence hanging in the air he ignored the spreading blush evident on his face while waiting for which answer would be given, nearly knocked off balance with the weight of his world crashing into a thinner chest. Stunned by the sudden reaction as a broader frame began to shake as soft sobs started to fill the stale silence between them, his own vision blurred by unshed waterworks at the resounding reaction from the room filled with strangers even before an official answer had been given. 

“I’d say it’s curtains for my bachelor’s status…” Roman responded barely above a whisper in an attempt to lighten the mood as he began to feel an overwhelming sense of pressure as the proposer awaited either a confirmation or a denial, “I’ve been waiting for this day… Of course I’ll marry you!”

“A simple yes would have sufficed, ya know?”

“Since when have I ever been easy? It wouldn’t be like my fabulous self not to give more than a hundred percent.”

“That is how you got the part of my fiancé.”


End file.
